This present invention relates to stands for data systems. In particular, ergonomic stands for data systems, such as ultrasound systems, are provided.
Ultrasound systems include a cube-shaped housing for storing electrical components of the ultrasound system. A control panel or keyboard extends from one of the four sides of the housing. A display is provided on top of the housing.
In addition to the control panel, a user interacts with transducers and user interfaces on accessory devices, such as VCRs or printers. The user needs easy access to the control panel, the accessory""s user interface, and the transducer connections, but all three cannot fit in the same location. The control panel is typically positioned to provide the easiest access to the user. The transducers typically are located at a next-easiest-to-access location, such as below the control panel or on a side of the stand adjacent to the control panel. The user interfaces of accessory devices are positioned in a least desirable position comparatively, such as on a side of the stand opposite to the transducers or below the control panel or even on top of the display monitor.
Ultrasound systems are typically used in a constrained environment, such as a small room with a bed and other medical equipment. Such confined environments may make it difficult for a user to reach around to the side of the ultrasound stand or below a control panel. The user""s knees or feet may be blocked or contacted by the ultrasound system stand, hurting the user or accidentally activating controls.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below include a method and stands for operating a data system. The control panel of the data system is oriented at more than 10xc2x0 and less than 80xc2x0 to the user interface of an accessory device.
In an ultrasound data system embodiment, the user control is mounted on a corner of the stand. The user interface of an accessory device is mounted at about a 45xc2x0 angle to the control panel on one side of the stand. User tools, such as a transducer connector, are also mounted at about a 45xc2x0 angle to the control panel, such as mounted on a different side of the stand adjacent to the control panel. Convenient access is provided to all of the control panel, the user interface of the accessory device, and the user tools. Additional leg room is also provided due to the angle of the stand relative to the user position in front of the control panel. The ultrasound system or other data system with this orientation of components allows ergonomic use of the system in a more confined space.
In a first aspect, a movable stand for operating a data system is provided. A control panel connects with the stand. An accessory device with a user interface also connects with the stand. The control panel is oriented at more than 10xc2x0 and less than 80xc2x0 to the user interface of the accessory device. The orientation is relative to an operator position.
In a second aspect, a stand for operating a data system is provided. A control panel and an output device having an output port connects with the stand. The control panel is oriented at more than 10xc2x0 and less than 80xc2x0 to the output port, the orientation relative to an operator position.
In a third aspect, an ultrasound system stand for use with an ultrasound system is provided. An ultrasound system connects with the stand. A control panel and an accessory device having a user interface also connect with the stand and operatively connect with the ultrasound system. The control panel is oriented at more than 10xc2x0 and less than 80xc2x0 to the user interface of the accessory device, the orientation relative to an operator position.
In a fourth aspect, a method for ergonomically connecting ultrasound system components is provided. The method includes the acts of: (a) connecting a user interface of an accessory device with an ultrasound system stand; (b) connecting a control panel to the ultrasound system stand; (c) orienting the control panel at more than 10xc2x0 and less than 80xc2x0 to the user interface of the accessory device relative to an operator position; (d) connecting a transducer connector with the ultrasound system stand; and (e) orienting the control panel at more than 10xc2x0 and less than 80xc2x0 to the transducer connector relative to the operator position, the transducer connector spaced 90xc2x0 to 270xc2x0 around the diameter of the ultrasound system stand from the user interface of the accessory device.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.